shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elonid
Elonid is the femslash ship between Enid and Elodie from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon Enid and Elodie are best friends, and have been best friends since Middle School. They met when a younger Enid is seen practicing her ninjustu alone. Elodie comes on screen and compliments her moves, startling Enid. Enid seems to be a big fan of Elodie, who comments that she might have seen Enid around the school halls. She compliments Enid again, who interprets it as sarcasm, but Elodie insists and pretends to do some of her moves. Enid offers to practice with her, and a montage of Enid and Elodie hanging out plays. One night they see a flyer for the P.O.I.N.T. Academy tryouts, and both girls are interested in entering (Enid to become a hero, and Elodie to become popular). Enid suggests they enter as best friends, offering Elodie half of a pair of a heart necklace. She agrees, as both girls never had a best friend before, and they go off to the competition. The girls compete together, passing each challenge easily, until it's the final showdown, and they have to fight each other. Initially, they're equally matched, but Enid gains the upper hand. Just as she's about to land the final blow, Enid stops, saying she can't fight her best friend. Elodie shoots Enid in the back, and overpowers her, winning the match. As Elodie climbs into her winning trophy, Enid attempts to congratulate her, but Elodie says they were never friends; she only befriended Enid to learn how to counter them. Enid is in shock, but Elodie is carried off in her giant trophy. Ever since that moment, Enid and Elodie broke their friendship with each other, and became enemies. After they ended their friendship, they became enemies, and went their separate ways, Enid got her job at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega when she began her older teen years in high school, and Elodie is very popular at and outside of P.O.I.N.T Prep Academy, and is also a famous hero. In "You Have to Care," Enid meets Elodie when she visits Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and upon checking the photo Elodie posed with KO and Rad for them, Elodie sees Enid in the background, and greets her, creating some condescending small talk. Later, Elodie has been fighting heroes in the Plaza and beating them easily. She asks for a final challenge when Enid volunteers. Elodie scoffs, telling Enid that she's far from challenging, and asks if Enid even cares about fighting. Enid quotes a "really smart friend" and says that real failure is not caring and pretending not to care is dumb. They begin to fight, and both seem equally matched. Elodie mocks Enid and asks if she ever learned any new moves, and Enid demonstrates by turning to a block of wood. Shrouded in smoke, Elodie tells Enid to come out of hiding, and Enid appears, turning into several copies of herself. Elodie shoots down several of them, who all into blocks of wood. With only two left, Elodie asks if Enid could really fight her best friend. Elodie looks between the final two copies, and aims for one, but shoots the other. It turns into a block of wood, and while she's shocked, Enid admits she can't, and strikes Elodie down. Unfortunately, the fans aren't happy about Enid beating Elodie (Likely because the fans wanted Elodie to win) and rushed to Elodie's side and ask her if she needs any help, when her pink limo tank arrives to take her home. Elodie jumps in and the tank drives off. K.O. asks if the two girls were best friends, and Enid says Elodie only befriended her to learn her moves. K.O. asks if Elodie knew about the contest before Enid, and Enid realizes they both found out at the same time after they became friends. The episode ends with Elodie sits in the tank, misty-eyed and clutching her necklace when Geoffrey asks how the visit to her childhood friend went; she tells him to shut up. In "Second First Date," Elodie briefly returned in a flashback of Enid and Rad's first date during their middle school years. In the flashback, back when they were friends (way before they ended their friendship) Elodie has been so supportive in Enid's romantic life. After Enid had an encounter with Rad, Elodie convinces Enid to ask Rad for a date, although she was reluctant at first. He accepts and they find themselves in the place where Enid trained, and Elodie was shown to be so proud of Enid for asking Rad out on a date. In "Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma," Enid goes to P.O.I.N.T Prep after she decided to go in the episode "P.O.I.N.T to the Plaza" (the prequel episode to the P.O.I.N.T Prep Arc), and while on the bus, she encounters Elodie in the Charisma section of the bus. Fanon This ship is one of the most popular ships and one of the most popular LGBTQ ships in the OK KO fandom. It's also known as the most popular paring between Enid and a character, with the second most popular being Rednid. Although it's a largely supported Enid ship and Enid is also bisexual, it's seems very unlikely the ship will become canon, due to Enid having a romantic interest in Red Action, Elodie most likely straight and into boys, and Enid and Elodie only seeing each other as best friends, and nothing more than best friends. Never the less, it could be possible they could show some affection towards another, but only the future will tell. On AO3, Elonid is the most written ship for Elodie and the third most written for Enid. It is also the ninth most written ship in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : DEVIANT ART : Navigation